


Tip of the blade

by IrishKat



Series: Kinktober 2020 prompt fills [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishKat/pseuds/IrishKat
Summary: Prompt fill for Kinktober 2020. Alec is away at a convention so Eliot indulges some of Parker’s fantasies.Day 1: Knifeplay (yes, I realize this is getting published on the 2nd, but it’s only by an hour)
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer (mentioned), Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Kinktober 2020 prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Tip of the blade

She liked lying on her side. It left her open, vulnerable. And in their bed and in The Room was the only place she enjoyed that feeling. 

Alec wasn't home, instead spending the week on the east coast at a convention. She and Eliot had decided to take the week off instead of doing anything work related like looking for new targets from the black book or casing an already selected target. 

She'd pulled all the blinds and curtains in the room blocking even the minuscule amount of twilight from making it past the windows. Eliot was downstairs, closing up. When she'd come up, she'd decided that tonight was going to be a special night. 

She wanted to be ... weak ... vulnerable. 

She the moment she'd come upstairs, she'd gone to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed. However, instead of putting on her usual shorts and t-shirt on, she'd put on the most lacy, see-thru panty and bra she had. The panties were nothing more than two triangles of lace held together by two thin laces running high over her hips, creating a deep v over her crotch. The bra was also not meant for casual day wear, with the two cups being nothing more than lace and mesh embroidered together. Her nipples were visible and creating little peaks as the cool air brushed over then through the sheer material. 

Flipping the duvet to the end of the bed and turning the lights to a dimmer setting, she lied down, on her side, her back to the door. 

And she waited. 

She didn't have to wait long before she heard the door to their living quarters open and Eliot’s soft footsteps come down the hall way. She'd left the bedroom door open, so all she heard was the slight sound of the door hinge and then a soft exhale from the hitter.

“You want it tonight darlin’?” She didn't turn to look at him, instead just nodded with a faint “Uh huh.” 

Then the lights turned off and she listened as he removed his flannel shirt, and his tank top, followed by boots, socks and then the heavy fall of denim to the ground. 

Behind her, something small fell on to the bed, followed by The bed dipping under Eliot’s weight. She left her arms to rest in front of her as Eliot ran his hand through her hair, brushing them through a couple times then setting it high on the pillow, baring her neck. His hands were warm as he gently touched her neck, sliding down to her shoulders, then down her spine. She closed her eyes, wanting to completely remove her sense of vision and just feel. 

His touches became much more, every sound he made heightening with the lack of vision.

He slipped both hands around her chest, gently running his finger pads across her belly. One hand stretched up and cupped a breast while the other veered down and cupped her, over the lace. 

Then he pulled them to each other, kissing the nape of her neck, his tongue dipping out for a taste, his hands squeezing. 

“Ah!” She gasped. She was flush against him, feeling every inch of his body, wanting to touch but not letting herself. She felt his chest moving with every breath, his legs as one wedged itself between hers, and his cock, unhindered by any cloth, rubbing between her pert ass. His hands squeezed, tighter and tighter, as his lips moved around her neck, down between her shoulders and his tongue licked up the center back to almost her hairline. 

“You like the underwear darlin’?” He growled in her ear. His hands pulled lightly at each item under them, pulling them away and letting them snap back causing her to jump just a little. 

“Uh huh, you got them for me.” One hand left her body briefly, returning not a second later, clenched in a fist, something cold sticking out from the bottom. 

“I'll get you another one.” Slowly, the cool blade Eliot held slid down her belly and under the waistband. Then with a sudden jerk, he cut the lace running over the side of her hip, gravity doing the rest as the panty flopped down, leaving her mostly open. 

He pushed his leg, still between hers, higher, rubbing his thigh on the inside of hers, gently thrusting his cock to dip between her cheeks over and over, no longer barred from brushing her rim by any cloth. 

He kissed her arm, her shoulder and the once again her neck as the blade of knife this time brushed up her side until it reached the bra. He slid the tip of the knife under the strap and slid it forward, gently, under her arm and to the front of her chest. Grasping the hilt tightly, he pushed the blade through, under the thin strip of fabric between her breasts. 

“That bra is doing amazing things to ya, love. Just look at it.” She automatically looked down despite the darkness, already knowing what was going to happen. The moment she did, she gasped as he yanked the knife away from her, splitting the bra open.

Immediately the blade found its way on her breasts, the tip dancing around her nipples. His other had got a firm grasp of her and she all of a sudden found herself turned, lying on her back, on him. His other leg moved between hers as well, and with his feet on the bed, spread her legs open. Her pussy fluttered, the cool air in the room flowing over her. Her arms lay straight out either side of them and she didn't move them from where they fell, her stomach clenching at the vulnerable feeling of laying there open for him to do anything. 

“You want my cock?” He trust upward, letting her feel him against her rim, the head catching on it before slipping forward, slightly dipping between her pussy lips. 

“Yes.” she sighed. He trust again and she moaned as his cock once again brushed her pussy. The blade continued dancing from one breast to the other, sometimes with slightly more pressure to do no more than threaten to break the skin. Then it turned, running down between her breasts and down the center of her chest until it reached her belly button then even further down to her public hair where it finally lifted. 

Eliot cupped her breast with his free hand, pinching her nipple to make her moan, her body tightening, her legs lifting slightly and as she did, he brought the flat of his blade down on her clit, with a whack.

“Ah god, yes!” Her legs bent and spread even further, opening her cunt up to allow him another whack with the flat of the cool blade. “Yes!” 

Eliot couldn't see what his hands were doing since Parker was lying on him but he could feel that she was getting closer, her skin flushed, her breathing erratic. She turned her head towards him and their lips met in a kiss that quickly turned heated. Their tongues met, the angle of the kiss and her breathlessness making it wet and sloppy. He twirled the knife in a move he never needed eyes for, and ran the hilt over her clit flicking it over and over before dipping lower and pushing it into her almost all the way to the guard. His other hand came down and from both sides he fingered her pussy, dipping in next to the hilt.

Her juices coated the knife hilt, dripping out of her. He grabbed the blade and slowly, without moving it out of her, turned it around so that the shaped side of the hilt curved into her, digging into her g-spot, then pumped it, in and out, the shape perfect to rub up against the sweet spot inside of her as well as her clit. 

“Ah! Ah yes! Eliot! Fuck!” He kept pumping her with one hand, the fingers on his other hand alternating between dipping in next to the hilt and coming out to play with her clit. Every so often, he scooped up come of her precum and would bring it to her anus, coating her with her juices. His cock, now hard and leaking provided more lubrication to add to her rim. She planted her feet on the bed to push herself up into the thrusting knife and he used that, pulling out his thumb only to replace it with two fingers.

She froze, moaning loudly, her ass clenching around the digits. They were in her, all the way to the base, the scraps of the panties dangling around his hand. He pumped his hand and the knife feeling the hilt inside her, twitching his fingers back and forth until finally, after several quick jerks of the knife, he yanked it out letting it fall to the ground. He rippled his fingers in her, bringing his others to her lips. 

“You're dripping wet darlin. You're soaking the sheets. Taste yourself.”  
Her lips wrapped around his fingers tasting herself. She wanted more. 

“You want my cock in you, want me to fill you up? You want my cum?”  
“God fuck! Eliot fuck me.” She finally moved one hand, stretching down to wrap around his girth. “Fill me up with that cock.” She moved her hand to her pussy, fingering herself, letting the cum slosh around her finger audibly. 

He reached down with both hands, wrapping around her thighs to pull them wide. Then he switched to her ass, pulling the cheeks apart, her mouth opening wide in surprise as he lined up his cock not to her cunt but instead to her ass. 

He thrust, his cock stiff enough to start penetrating her without issue. He didn't stop, pulling her onto his cock, her spread checks allowing him to bottom out.

“Ah yes! Oh god Eliot!” He pulled out a little and thrust back in, hold her hips to move her off him and drop her back down, letting gravity fuck her onto him. 

“Oh god Parker, when was the last time we fucked your ass? It's so tight, you're squeezin’ me. I'm gonna paint your insides with my cum.” She slapped her hand down over her pussy, shoving two fingers in herself as his cock ravaged her ass. 

“It was several weeks ago, uhh, you and Alec took turns remember?” He moved her hand out of the way to replace it with his. He didn't want her coherent enough to answer questions. With one hand grasping her breast and the other on her cunt, three fingers at home in her channel, he held her tight to him, rotating his hips and hers for a minute. Then, still holding her tight, he rolled them. She caught herself with her arms under her and raised herself only enough to make room for his hands under her. With the space the new position allowed, he pulled his cock out almost all the way then shoved his cock into her again and again, pulling her to him by the breast and cunt. 

Cum leaked out of her, pulling under them, coating the backs of his fingers and of his hand.  
“Eliot please! Uhhh! Yes! Pl- please!”  
“Please what?” He asked though he knew what she wanted.  
“Please! Fuck me!”  
“I am darlin. That's my cock in your ass.”  
“N-uhhh!” Using his knees as leverage, he shoved his cock in, harder, proving a point. “No! My- uh! Uh! My pussy! Fuck my pussy! Fill me with your cum, Eliot!”  
“You want that babe? Want my juices filling you up?” Breathless she nodded. “Nu uh. You gotta say it.” He pulled out again, this time leaving her empty. He wiped his cock on her abdomen, smearing pearly white cum on her. “You want this cock in you? Filling you up? Stretching you open?”  
“Oh god, Eliot yes! Fuck me! Shove that cock in me!”

He didn't wait any longer, just as eager, his cock leaking. Flipping her over on to her back, he lined up his cock and thrust. He didn't stop until his pelvis met hers, his balls slapping her pussy, the tip of his cock at her cervix. He leaned down over her, his hips continuing to thrust as his lips brushed her ear when he whispered,  
“That's it babe, that's my cock filling you up. Take it all in. You're hungry for it aren't you?” He pulled out all the way, dribbled some cum on her again, and shoved his hard member back in her, making her clench and jerk up. “You want a baby? Is that why you want my cum so bad? You want me to fill you up, make sure it takes?”

“Uhhh!” Her hands flailed then grasped her breasts, squeezing them. “Yeah that's it Eliot! I want it all! And when Alec’s home I'm going to have him fill me up too. Uhhhh!” she moaned loudly as he rammed into her at the mention of their partner’s name. He pumped his cock deep into her, imagining Harrison there with them, filling her up with his seed alongside him. His ass clenched as he thrust into her faster and faster, her breathing becoming more and more erratic.

“Fuck! Yes uhh! Uh! God Eliot! Fuck me! Harder! God I'm gonna cum!” She laid there under him, his body pumping into her, her pussy tightened, clenching his thick cock milking him. She could feel that he was about to cum as he now erratically pumped into her. 

“Cum in me Eliot! Fill me up! Fill me with your cum!” Only a few more pumps and he groaned as he pressed against her, his cum spilling into her, overflowing. But he kept thrusting, pulling out almost all the way each time, the ridges of his cock flicking the edge of her clit. 

“You still haven't cum sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear. His fingers started flicking and pinching her clit, rubbing it vigorously. 

“Oh! Fuck! Yes!” Suddenly she was back in her high, her body clenching tighter and tighter, curling up around his. “Fuuu-! Uhh uh uh!” Like a line snapping, her clenched body suddenly let go in orgasm, liquid squirting out of her, her breath rushing out in a high pitched exhale. She felt Eliot cum in her again, his moan of completion in her ear. He rubbed her clit through her orgasm, slowing until finally he stopped. 

“That what you wanted, love?” He used a pinky to brush a strand of hair out of her face, his hand almost completely covered in her juices. She stretched under him, her arms reaching above her head. She nodded, a smile on her face. 

They both knew that despite the talk, there wouldn't be any baby, at least not from this bout. But it was yet another kink of hers that he had no problem playing into. 

Looking over the edge of the bed, he figured the old knife that still kept for this kind of play could wait until morning to get cleaned up.


End file.
